


Sirena

by Mustachiest



Series: The Song of the Sea [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachiest/pseuds/Mustachiest
Summary: Sirens are at the top of the foodchain. They are the master predators of both the seas and the lakes, able to kill anything it fancies.They have a face that captivates you from the first look, a voice that promises you  your deepest, darkest desires and claws that will rip you inch by inch while your neck gets chomped on by their razor sharp teeth.Lucky they are just a myth, non?





	Sirena

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Harry Potter is not mine nor is the song I used in here. No beta. If you want to be friends or want to help on this story please message me on tumblr by the same username. Thanks :) I'm just a newbie author so please don't burn me.

**.Sirena.**

_-The Myth-_

_“And when you love someone you don’t always see them realistically.”_  
**― P.C Cast, Awakened**

Harry James Potter is a dead man.

It was probably around 10 days ago when his crew hatched the plan, and it was 2 days ago since he was thrown overboard. He could remember how McLaggen threw him off the plank, with nothing but the clothes on his back, leaving him to be feasted on by whatever creature that comes upon him.

He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Flin-Fletchey.

He was a scurvy infested baboon with delusions of grandeur. He was nothing but a swashbuckling pox-faced milkmaid.

His thoughts from the past two days wander on how he convinced half of the ship for a mutiny. The man had no charisma, no talents, no brain, no battle-prowess, no-

‘ _Ahhhhh…_ ’ He realizes.

Whatever Flin-Fletchey lacked in, _which was everything,_ he made up in galleons. Land lubber he may be, he was still the son of a noble, granting him access to an absurdly large amount of money.

‘ _Greed is destructive after all._ ’ He thinks.

He wishes bad luck on them as they leave with his ship, hoping that the grog-snarfing blaggards get what they deserve. Get eaten by a Kraken, and be shat on by flying pigs and all that rot.

Nevertheless, he supposes that he is lucky since he got conveniently thrown near a pile of driftwood floating about when he was thrown. He got to hold on to something while he waits for the inevitable. But it doesn't soothe him for he lives on borrowed time.

* * *

_‘The Nimbus_ was a beautiful ship’, Harry thinks as harsh rays of the sun slap his face.

It had a sleek hull and it was the famous for being the fastest ship in the seven seas. It had been able to outsail marines, Krakens and of course the _Death Eaters._

The Death Eaters are an infamous fleet of ships lead by a captain who fashions his name after a lord, _Lord Voldemort_ they call him. Despite the tacky name, It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say Lord Voldemort was the most feared pirate to ever set sail on the seas. He had numerous fleets, a structured organization filled with fanatics, and a battle prowess akin to a vicious cobra.The self-proclaimed lord was also known for one thing, he never leaves anybody _alive_.

No one used to know how Lord Voldemort looked like. They said he was a hideous man with red eyes that he had no nose and that he wore a corset to hide his stomach.

Harry isn’t sure what to make of it.

Regardless of what the rumors of Lord Voldemort tell about him, there is one thing that Harry is absolutely sure he was. Bat. Shit. Obsessive.

It had been many moons ago when Harry and his crew accidentally came across a fortress of Death Eaters. Long-story-short, the legend was now absolutely determined on finding Harry after he had destroyed one of Lord Voldemort’s carefully hidden fortress where Voldemort was conveniently having a meeting, then escape with only a brand new scar smack dab in the center of his forehead as a souvenier.   

Apparently being the only person who ruined a legendary pirate’s flawless track record was enough to paint a huge target on his back.

The papers started to call him ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived.’

* * *

Night befalls upon him.

The sun is no longer harsh on his back and the moon shines upon him like a friend, comforting him for his plight. Its silver rays casting shadows on his downtrodden expression.

He remembers hair akin to flames and gemstone eyes gracing a heart-shaped face.

His mother.

He recalls her from the deepest corners of his mind now that he is nearing his death. Lily Potter used to tell him stories about the creatures of the night, beings that show themselves in the darkness where the night protects them from the sight of travelers. Her red hair glowing like the darkest embers of the candle and her emerald green eyes alight with otherworldly knowledge young Harry wasn't privy upon.

It is odd for him to think of his mother like this. She has been dead for a long time, around 6 or 7 years ago. She was an odd woman, kind and gentle but extremely odd. She always looked at the sea with a strange longing, always smiling that bittersweet smile of hers that makes Harryheartear clench with an emotion he couldn't perceive.

He remembered how every man in their little port town was in love with her, the most beautiful girl from miles and miles away. How even nobles from far and wide visit their humble city just to catch a glimpse of Lily Potter. How they brought her trinkets and flowers in hope of having a chance with his mother. But she always rejected them, smiling that bittersweet smile of hers and saying _"My heart already belongs to somebody else."_

Harry never knew who she was referring to.

He wants to honor his mother in a way. He wants her to feel proud of her son, of how far he had come. He applauds her, how she raised a child all by herself, working hard every day at the tavern as a waitress for food to be placed on the dinner table, always smiling and always having time for her only son. 

He thinks of a way to acknowledge her, him being in the middle of a vast ocean doesn't give him many options but he does his best of trying to think of a way. 

He then recalls his mother's song. He remembers his mother's voice, melodic and smooth. He remembers how she always sang the same song over and over again until he falls asleep. He remembers how the last thing she sang on her deathbed was the same song.

And he thinks, ‘ _perfect_.’

Despite whatever rumor fabricated about him, he inherited his mother’s voice thank you very much, and so his baritone voice cuts clean through the silence, the waves serving as his orchestra.

 

"  _Hush now, mo stóirín_

_Close your eyes and sleep_

_Waltzing the waves_

  _Diving in the deep_

_Stars are shining bright_

_The wind is on the rise_

_Whispering words of long-lost lullabies_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the moon is made of gold_

_And in the morning sun_

_We'll be sailing_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_And as the clouds roll by_

_We'll sing the song of the sea"_

 

As he sung the final line he stared at the stars, smiling contently to himself. That despite all the trials he had faced, and all the foes he had fought, he lived a wonderful life.

He just wishes that Flin-Fletchey gets bitten to death by dogs.

He then closed his eyes, falling into the arms of Morpheus. Ready to see his mother again.

 

* * *

 

It was a miracle that Harry woke up, 2-days without food nor water is able to kill any other man.

That wasn't the fact that shocked him though.

It's just that he woke up, he saw a handsome man with corn blonde hair hanging on the side of the driftwood, watching his every move with captivating silver eyes.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment for constructive criticism :)  
> For all the people excited for some Draco Malfoy, wait for the second chapter :)
> 
> Shameless self-promotion:  
> Follow me on Tumblr: mustachiest


End file.
